Oppai
by Alapenny
Summary: [AU] "Hn, tapi sebenarnya menurutku perempuan yang dadanya tidak besar itu sebenarnya tidak menarik."/"Oh, jadi menurutmu aku tidak menarik ya, Sasuke-kun?"/"Sa-Sakura!"/Pertama kali di dalam hidup Sasuke, ia merasa seperti diambang hidup dan mati!/"Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"


**Summary:** "Hn, tapi sebenarnya menurutku perempuan yang dadanya tidak besar itu sebenarnya tidak menarik."/"Oh, jadi menurutmu aku tidak menarik ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"/"Sa-Sakura!"/Pertama kali di dalam hidup Sasuke, ia merasa seperti diambang hidup dan mati!

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Kategori Fic: **Alternate Universe

Special for

**"****Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oppai**

**(**A**l**a**p**e**n**n**y)**

Tiga laki-laki yang kini tengah menikmati obrolan kecil mereka di sebuah _cafe _kecil di depan _departement store_. Ketiganya berada disana dengan misi yang sama yaitu, menunggu sampai kekasih mereka selesai berbelanja.

"Hah, menunggu perempuan berbelanja itu merepotkan. Beruntung mereka tidak ingin ditemani," keluh salah seorang laki-laki berwajah kusut, malas adalah kegiatan sehari-harinya, kepalanya lama-lama semakin mirip nanas saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru.

"Hn, aku pernah menemani Sakura membeli kado untuk ulang tahun Ino, dan dia menghabiskan waktu tiga jam untuk memilih sepasang sepatu!" Gerutu salah seorang dari ketiganya, pria berkulit putih dan memiliki mata yang hitam, rambutnya juga memiliki tekstur tersendiri yag khas. Uchiha Sasuke mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyeruputnya pelan.

"Hm... Kalau aku sih tidak masalah menemani Hinata-_chan _berbelanja." Kata Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang terakhir. Dia memutar matanya yang secerah langit biru itu seakan berpikir, "aku penasaran apa yang membuat mereka selama ini berbelanja disana." Katanya, "coba kalian tebak apa yang mereka beli! Kalau aku sih sepertinya mereka membeli _make-up_."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian ia menjawab dengan malas, "hm, parfum, perhiasan, entahlah yang pasti merepotkan." Gerutunya, entah sudah berapa gerutuan ia keluarkan dalam sehari.

Sasuke dengan tenang menaruh cangkir kopinya, "pakaian," katanya datar, "tepatnya, pakaian dalam." Katanya bertambah mantap. Membuat Naruto melongo, dan kantuk Shikamaru tiba-tiba lenyap.

"Ih! Aku tahu kau memang mesum, _Teme_. Tapi kalau kau ingin membuat lelucon, itu benar-benar garing." Kata Naruto sedikit kesal. Jangan-jangan Sasuke memang selalu berpikiran ke hal-hal seperti itu dimana dan kapan saja. Naruto jadi memikirkan nasib Sakura, kalau begini terus Sakura bisa-bisa tersiksa.

"Ckck, baru kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Naruto." Kata Shikamaru tanpa gerutuan, membela Naruto.

Sasuke mendecih, "tutup mulutmu, _Dobe_. Pertama, aku tidak mesum. Kedua, Sakura memamerkan aku kupon diskonnya dan disana tertulis 'khusus pakaian dalam'." Katanya tidak terima. Ia dikatakan mesum? Yang benar saja, itu namanya perusakan nama baik. Ia tidak mesum, hanya kadang-kadang berpikir sedikit 'ehem' kalian tahu lah. Tapi itu normal-normal saja kan bagi laki-laki yang kini sudah menginjak umur dua puluh tujuh tahun.

Naruto mencibir dan memajukan bibirnya sedikit, "oh, pantas saja mereka tidak mengajak kita. Biasanya kan Ino dan Sakura-_chan _berisik sekali minta ditemani." Kata Naruto sambil melirik kedua temannya itu, "ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tidak penasaran?"

Shikamaru menaikkan satu alisnya, "penasaran tentang apa?" tanyanya kemudian menyiup lemon hangat pesanannya.

"Ukuran mereka bertiga," kata Naruto sambil berbisik.

Sasuke terbatuk-batuk karena ketika Naruto mengatakan hal itu ia tengah mencoba menghabiskan sisa kopinya. "Siapa yang mesum disini, hn?" gertaknya pelan. Ia mendengus mendapati wajah Naruto yang malah terlihat senang.

"Bukan seperti itu, sebenarnya aku punya masalah." Curhat Naruto, "ini menyangkut Hinata-_chan_, sebenarnya Hinata-_chan _itu imut. Tapi kalian tahu kan, ukurannya yang sebenarnya terlalu besar itu, sedikit menggangguku. Sebenarnya kalau seorang perempuan memiliki dada yang terlalu besar itu tidak imut." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai, "jadi kau ingin dada Hinata sedatar tembok?" godanya.

Naruto menahan suaranya yang hampir menggertak Sasuke, "bukan seperti itu! Bagaimana denganmu? Dada Sakura sepertinya satu-satunya hal yang membuatmu kecewa kan?"

Sasuke mendecih, kemudian ia menghela nafas, "ukuran Sakura baik-baik saja. Walaupun tidak begitu besar." Katanya sedikit mengelak. "Hn, tapi sebenarnya menurutku perempuan yang dadanya tidak besar itu sebenarnya tidak menarik."

"_Ne_, jadi menurutmu aku tidak menarik ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sa-Sakura!"

Pertama kali di dalam hidup Sasuke, ia merasa seperti diambang hidup dan mati!

Naruto dan Shikamaru hampir saja tertawa terbahak ketika Sasuke segera mengejar kekasihnya yang berlari keluar dari _cafe_. Namun kalau Sakura disini, berarti...

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, apa itu yang mengganggumu selama ini?" kata Hyuuga Hinata yang kini terlihat hampir menangis.

"Eeeh! Hi-Hinata-_chan_! Bu-bukan seperti itu! Tunggu!"

Shikamaru yang tersisa di _cafe _itu, bersama kekasihnya yang berambut pirang itu. Ia tertawa pelan, tapi tawanya lenyap ketika melihat wajah Yamanaka Ino yang mengerikan. "Kau tertawa sementara Naruto dan Sasuke kena masalah? Jangan hubungi aku sampai mereka semua berbaikan." Kata Ino sembari keluar dari _cafe_.

"Merepotkan!"

.

.

.

"Kau mendapat apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia sudah sampai di apartemennya. Ia melirik ke arah pintu apartemen di depannya sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri, di seberang sana Haruno Sakura tinggal. Dan gadis itu membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya setelah melayangkan beberapa tamparan maut di wajah tampan pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu.

'Hm, Hinata-_chan _hanya tidak mau berbicara padaku. Dia bilang dia harus memikirkan semua kembali sebelum dia memaafkanku,' suara nyaris terisak terdengar dari balik sambungan telpon.

"Kau beruntung, Sakura menamparku dua kali." Kata Sasuke.

'Apa? Aku tidak menyangka Sakura-_chan _seganas itu hanya karena kata-katamu tadi!' kata Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hn, bukan. Sebenarnya ia memukulku karena tidak sengaja menarik tangannya dan membuat belanjaannya berceceran di lobi apartemen." Kata Sasuke sembari mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi.

'Oh, kau pantas untuk itu.'

Sasuke mengambil handuk kecil yang barusan ia rendam di dalam air es, kemudian ia mengompres hidungnya yang berdarah. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau tahu kan kalau Sakura ngambek itu seperti beruang kutub," kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan diri diatas sofa.

'Coba rayu saja dia, aku yakin Sakura-_chan _pasti memaafkanmu. Cuma butuh waktu.' Kata Naruto.

"Hn, kau benar." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangguk mantap. "Aku punya rencana. Aku tutup telponnya."

**Rencana 01: "Beautiful Girl"**

**'Jreng'**

Uchiha Sasuke mencoba beberapa kunci pada gitarnya, sepertinya keahliannya masih sebagus sewaktu kuliah. Sewaktu acara kelulusan beberapa tahun silam ia diminta memainkan beberapa lagu, dan itu sukses membuat banyak gadis-gadis terkapar. "Hn, Sakura. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau malah masuk rumah sakit karena kehabisan oksigen!" kata Sasuke dengan kerennya.

Sasuke keluar dan berjalan ke depan apartemen kekasihnya, ia mengetuknya pelan. Ia tidak menekan bel, karena mengetuk menurutnya lebih romantis. Tidak ada jawaban, kemudian beberapa saat Haruno Sakura muncul di balik pintu. Wajahnya masih kusut dan masih mengeluarkan aura membunuh. "Apa?" Tanyanya sedikit sangsi.

_'Cih, kalau sudah marah Tsundere'nya keluar!'_ batin Sasuke, ia berdeham. Sasuke tahu lagu kesayangan Sakura. Dengan pelan ia memainkan intronya. "_Beautiful Girl. Wherever you are. I knew when I saw you, you had opened the door. I knew that I'd love again, after a long long while. I'd love again_-"

**'Byur'**

Sasuke mendadak koma sesaat dengan posisi masih memegang gitar. Wajahnya dingin dan becek. Ia kemudian menatap Haruno Sakura yang kini tengah memegang sebuah baskom kecil. Entah sejak kapan benda itu dipegang Sakura, yang jelas Sasuke sudah kena siram dan sekarang wajahnya makin 'nyut-nyut'an.

"_Beautiful _katamu? Aku dengar kau berbicara dengan Naruto ditelpon tadi, dan kau bilang aku seperti beruang kutub kan? Bagus Sasuke-_baka_, teruslah berbohong!" bentak Sakura langsung membanting pintu di hadapan Sasuke yang akhirnya baru bisa sadar dari koma dadakannya.

**Rencana 01: Gagal!**

**Rencana 02: "Hachi: A Dog's Tale"**

Basah kuyup tak jadi penghalang bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk mendapatkan kembali hati kekasihnya. Sungguh keterlaluan jika ia menyerah begitu saja, kau tahu bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke mendapatkan Sakura dulu? Percayalah, kalian pasti tidak ingin tahu!

Yah, Sasuke hanya menggunakan _pheromone_'nya untuk menarik hati Sakura. Selanjutnya adalah rahasia, kalau mengingat-ingat lagi, itu sedikit menghancurkan _image _Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang _cool_.

"Hn, Sakura. Bukakan pintunya," kata Sasuke, di tangan kanannya sudah terdapat sebuket bunga mawar merah jambu. Dan di tangan kirinya sudah memegang payung, jaga-jaga kalau sebentar Sakura membawa baskom berisi air lagi.

Pintu terbuka, disana Sakura ada dengan wajah yang basah. Matanya sedikit bengkak, dan hidungnya memerah. "Apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu. Ia benar-benar egois, andai saja ia bisa menarik kata-katanya tentang dada Sakura. Ini tak perlu terjadi, membuat Sakura meneteskan airmata itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membunuhnya.

Oke, itu berlebihan. Sasuke tidak melakonis seperti itu. Sasuke hanya merasa bersalah dan ia harus bertanggung jawab! "Hn, kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat ke arah iris hijau Sakura yang kini masih terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Hm," kata Sakura sambil mengangguk. "Aku baru saja menonton _Hachi: A Dog's Tale_, kau tahu aku sayang anjing." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke merasa dirinya dongkol seketika, sialan! Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau bertanggung jawab lagi kalau Sakura menangis! Tadi ia pikir Sakura menangis karena dia, sekarang ternyata hanya karena anjing?

_Kesimpulan: Sasuke adalah anjing? _Yang benar saja!

Sasuke berdeham, kemudian ia memberikan Sakura sebuket mawar yang baru saja ia beli di dekat gedung apartemen mereka. "Ini, untukmu." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura menatap bunga yang terulur padanya, kemudian ia mengambilnya. "Terimakasih." Kata Sakura langsung menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Sasuke diluar sana, dengan _background _musik _OST _Hachiko yang terdengar dari apartemen Sakura.

**Rencana 02: Gagal!**

**Rencana 03: Game Over?**

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan apartemen Sakura. Tanpa membawa apa-apa, rayuan gombal membuat dirinya basah kuyup, memberi bunga membuat dirinya disetarakan oleh seekor anjing dan ia sukses diabaikan. Tidak ada cara lain selain berbicara.

Ya, Sasuke bisa melakukan ini.

Sasuke adalah pengacara muda yang berbakat. Rugi ia bekerja sebagai pengacara kalau ia tidak bisa memenangkan masalah ini. Sasuke berdeham, kini ia sudah berganti pakaian. Sebuah baju kaos dengan celana jeans. Rambut antiknya yang mencuat kebelakang masih seperti itu, mata hitamnya tajam tak kenal ampun, bibir indahnya terkatup rapat.

Sasuke menekan bel. Sakura membukakan pintu.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya benar-benar cantik. Sasuke tidak percaya kalau ia mengatakan perempuan yang berdada tidak besar itu tidak menarik. _Sialan_. Runtuknya.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin berbicara." Kata Sasuke masih menjaga harga dirinya yang tak kenal diskon, saat seperti ini normalnya laki-laki langsung sembah sujud di depan kekasihnya. Tapi ia berbeda.

"Bicaralah, waktumu dua menit." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke merasakan dirinya kaku ditempat. Dua menit? Apa yang harus ia bicarakan tadi? Sialan, ia lupa. Oh iya, "hn, ini masalah yang tadi di _cafe_." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di sisi daun pintu.

"Hn, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Dan tentang beruang kutub tadi itu juga sebenarnya hanya ber-"

"Waktumu tinggal lima puluh detik, jadi cepatlah bicara." Sakura memotong pembicaraan pemuda itu sehingga Sasuke langsung bergetar hebat.

"Intinyaakuinginmemintamaaf!" Kata Sasuke tanpa titik, tanpa koma.

"Ulangi, aku tidak dengar."

"Aku minta maaf." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. _Sialan!_

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, "_aa_, aku mengerti. Aku memaafkanmu. Kau mengenalku kan? Harusnya kau bisa menunggu Sasuke-_kun_, kadang-kadang orang marah itu tidak membutuhkan maaf, mereka butuh waktu. Aku pasti memaafkanmu, tapi kau terus-terusan muncul di depan apartemenku seperti tikus tanah. Itu menyebalkan." Kata Sakura dengan wajah sangar.

Sasuke merasakan matanya berkedut, sekarang ia adalah tikus tanah. Terimakasih.

"Aku akan menghubungimu besok," Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "jangan coba-coba diam di depan apartemenku."

"Hn, kita kan janji makan malam-"

"Lupakan janji itu, itu bisa ditunda sampai besok." Sakura menutup pintu.

**Rencana 03: Gagal!**

Berakhir sudah si Uchiha Sasuke itu. Tiga jam berlalu, karena masih ragu dengan perbuatannya Haruno Sakura segera menelpon sahabatnya, "apa yang aku lakukan itu benar, Ino?" tanya Sakura, "aku sepertinya terlalu keras padanya."

'Ha? Sudahlah Sakura, biarlah dia merasa kapok dulu. Kalau tidak dibegitukan nanti dia malah seenaknya saja terus-terusan membuatmu kesal,' kata sebuah suara diseberang sana. Itu adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Hm, aku rasa kau benar. Tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke-_kun _malah bunuh diri?" Sakura lamgsung membayangkan laki-laki itu akan gantung diri di depan pintu apartemennya.

'Tidak mungkin Sakura, Sasuke-_kun _itu sama liciknya dengan Shikamaru, ia akan melakukan hal apa saja demi keinginannya sendiri.' Kata Ino.

"Aa, kau benar." Kata Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar memutuskan sambungan telpon sahabatnya. Sakura mendesah ketika ia merenung sesaat.

Mungkin ia memang terlalu keras terhadap kekasihnya itu. Sebelum-sebelumnya Sasuke sering melakukan beberapa kesalahan yang membuat ia kesal, tetapi Sakura selalu dengan mudah memaafkan Sasuke. Sakura memang begitu mencintai Sasuke, sehingga ia merasa tak enak hati kalau pria itu harus melakukan ini dan itu untuk meminta maaf.

Tapi Ino benar, kalau Sasuke terus-terusan dimanjakan begitu kelak ia akan membuat kesalahan yang lebih besar dan akhirnya hubungan mereka bisa terancam berakhir.

_**Ah, sudahlah~**_

"Hah, sekarang aku mau keluar dulu." Kata Haruno Sakura sambil mengambil mantelnya, di luar sana cukup dingin untuk membuat dirinya menggigil tanpa mantel.

Sakura mengunci pintu apartemennya, dan menatap pintu apartemen Sasuke yang tertutup. Sakura menghela nafas, dan ia langsung pergi ke _lift _untuk keluar dari gedung apartemennya.

"Selamat malam nona muda," Haruno Sakura bergidik ketika ia merasa dipanggil, segera ia menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata ada seorang kakek-kakek yang begitu terlihat mencurigakan, bediri di sebelah gedung apartemen Sakura.

"Se-selamat malam kek," kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Um, begini," kata kakek itu dengan suara rentanya. "Bisakah kau membantuku mengambil tas ini?" katanya memelas, ia sendiri sepertinya kesusahan untuk membungkuk.

"Ah, baiklah." Sakura segera mengambilkan tas tersebut dan segera memberikannya pada kakek itu, Sakura menatap curiga kakek yang memakai topi aneh itu. Ia pernah melihat kakek ini sebelumnya.

"Kau baik sekali, ini terimalah hadiah dariku." Kata kakek itu merasakan penyamarannya hampir ketahuan dan segera meninggalkan Sakura setelah memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus kertas kado yang cantik.

_**Hei, ini konyol sekali!**_

"Madara-_jisan_! Aku tahu Sasuke-_kun _menyuruhmu melakukan ini!" Teriak Sakura ketika kakek itu berjarak sepuluh meter darinya. Kakek itu sepertinya buru-buru kabur dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam. Sialan sekali, dasar sandiwara yang sia-sia.

Uchiha Madara adalah kakek Sasuke, kakek Sasuke itu berkali-kali memaksa keduanya buru-buru menikah. Dasar!

Sakura membuka kotak kecil itu dan seketika ia mematung. Ternyata di dalam kotak itu terdapat kotak lagi! Sakura buru-buru membukanya, dan disana terdapat kotak familiar yang dilapisi kain merah, Sakura tahu kotak apa ini.

Ketika ia membukanya, wajahnya langsung bersemu merah. Sebuah cincin perak yang berhias berlian di sisi depannya. Sangat cantik, dan benar-benar indah. Sebuah kertas terdapat pada sisi penutup kotak itu.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**To: Haruno Sakura **

**'Be Mine'**

Haruno Sakura segera berlari masuk kembali ke gedung apartemennya, kemudian ia segera menaiki tangga. Mencari apartemen Sasuke, dan buru-buru mengetuknya. Tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian ia mencoba cara lain.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_!" Teriak Sakura sambil memencet bel yang terhubung di interkom di dalam sana. "Sasuke-"

Pintu terbuka dan disana berdiri Uchiha Sasuke dengan tampang kesal, sepertinya ia baru bangun tidur. "Hn, Sasuke-_kun_'mu tidak ada disini." Katanya sebal sambil menggaruk kepala.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, "lalu kau siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hn, aku robot. Kalau kau ingin bertemu Sasuke-_kun_'mu, cium dulu aku." Kata Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura mendengus, "baiklah, aku tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke-_kun_. Begini saja, katakan padanya kalau aku akan membuang cincin ini ke kloset." Kata Sakura langsung berbalik badan, tapi dua tangan kokoh menahannya.

"Hn, Sasuke-_kun_'mu disini." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil, "jadi," Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya, "aku sudah dimaafkan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas, "yah, sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salahmu kok. Itu kenyataan kan kalau aku tidak menarik. Lagi pula aku sudah memaafkanmu dari tadi sih." Kata Sakura.

"Hn? Setelah dipikir-pikir itu tidak benar, kau ingat berapa laki-laki yang harus aku singkirkan untuk mendapatkanmu?" tanya Sasuke sehingga membuat wajah Sakura merona. "Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya."

Sakura menggenggam salah satu lengan Sasuke yang melingkar di lehernya. "_Jaa_, kalau begitu traktir aku makan malam!" kata Sakura memutuskan.

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi setelah kau menerima lamaranku." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh? La-lamaran? A-apanya yang lamaran?"

"Hn, itu cincinnya."

"I-ini bukan hadiah?"

"Hn? Kau pikir aku menyuruh kakek jauh-jauh melakukan sandiwara itu hanya untuk memberimu hadiah? Lagi pula disana tertulis bacaan _'be mine'_ kan?"

"Heee? Serius?!"

**Rencana 04: Proposal **(successful)

.

.

.

"Cie, yang akhirnya dimaafkan." Goda Uzumaki Naruto ketika ketiganya kembali berkumpul di _cafe _kecil di dalam _departement store_. "_Teme _kan rajanya merayu."

"Hn, terimakasih." Kata Sasuke bangga, "jadi kenapa kau bisa dimaafkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak spesial sih." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa. "Kalau kau Shikamaru? Katanya Ino juga kesal padamu waktu itu."

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya, "aku tidak salah apa-apa tapi aku kena marah juga, jadi aku putuskan untuk mempercepat menghabiskan kuota marahnya." Katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang mereka beli hari ini ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. "Kalau aku mungkin sepatu."

"Um," Naruto memikirkan jawabannya, "itu perhiasan."

Sasuke menerawang sebentar, "kupikir mereka semua akan mencari butik untuk memesan gaun pengantin."

"Eh! Jadi kau juga melamarnya?"

"Hn, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku ketinggalan dengan kalian."

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N)**

**Ini dia fanfic ke-3 untuk perayaan BTC persembahan dari Alapenny! **

**Ngomong-ngomong 'Oppai' adalah bahasa Jepang dari dada. Mungkin nggak asing bagi readers yang memiliki temen-temen cowok otaku. Biasanya kata itu populer diantara cowok-cowok. Ugh! Maaf ya kalau mungkin agak mengganggu. Tapi itulah judul yang terbesit dipikiran saya. **

**Btw, udah 3 fanfic nih. Itu batas minimal saya bikin fic. Kenapa? Soalnya BTC kan baru berlangsung 3 kali nih, yang pertama dan yang kedua saya nggak ikut soalnya waktu itu masa hiatus saya yang puanjang banget! Dan yang saat BTC ke-3 saya putuskan melunasi hutang-hutang saya yang dulu.**

**Entah di kemudian hari akan bikin fic untuk BTC atau enggak. Tapi kalo ada inspirasi pasti bikin lagi. #hahay Tapi karena udah mau tenggat waktu dan inspirasi saya nggak muncul-muncul, ya udah deh. Segini dulu ya! Tapi Alapenny akan tetap berkarya.  
**

**Terimakasih bagi para readers yang sudah mendukung/meriview/membaca dua fic sebelumnya untuk BTC. Semoga fic ini juga nggak kalah dari dua lainnya. **

**P.S. Terimakasih untuk Alm. Kak Nand yang pertamakali membuat event BTC ini. Sebenernya saya mendapatkan banyak dukungan sewaktu saya masih di akun lama saya. Saya berharap bisa membaca fic-fic beliau lagi.**

**P.S.S. Kritik dan saran diterima secara terbuka.**

**Review Please?**


End file.
